


Relief To Your Pain

by ScaredXScarred



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredXScarred/pseuds/ScaredXScarred
Summary: Finally, Tony’s kinky ways helped





	Relief To Your Pain

Warnings- Smut 

Word Count-1464

POV- Tony 

———————————————————————

"Are you alright Tony?" Steve asked me breathlessly over the coms, only asking me since it was only him and I on this mission.

"I should be asking you that" I replied once I spotted him, when the dust cleared, crippled to the ground and gripping his side in agony. 

I flipped up my mask and crouched by his side. I put my hand on his back, for support, and gently lifted him off the ground. Wincing every now and then, I finally got him off of the ground and onto his feet. "Need me to fly you back?" I asked humorously since he could hardly stand on his two feet, let alone walk tens of miles.

Steve chuckled, which caused him to wince from the pain. "I should say no, but I doubt I'll be able to last very long" He replied and sighed in defeat.

I smiled and- without warning- lifted him up bridal style and started taking off, obviously flipping back down my mask first. Steve was clinging on for dear life, causing me to give reassurance. 

"It's alright, Stevie. I've got you" I chuckled. "Besides, we're almost home"

Not even a few seconds after I said that, we arrived at the Avengers tower. I landed on the roof and looked down at the little Captain in my arms. I smirked behind my mask and said, "I kinda like having this much power over you"

Steve scoffed and flipped up my mask, now seeing the smirk I was portraying. "Okay, you can let me down now. I can walk my way downstairs" He persuaded poorly since he knew I wouldn't comply.

"Honey, you know me better than that" I said sarcastically but meant every word. 

Steve rolled his eyes but sighed in defeat. 

***

I gently sat Steve down at the edge of the sofa, in the lab, and then took off my Iron Man suit. I then turned back around to face Steve and saw how much pain he was actually in. He had taken off his shirt- a blessing not in disguise- and revealed his many open and bloody wounds.

"What the hell were we fight out there that caused this much damage?" I asked worriedly and made my way back over to Steve, kneeling down in front of him to take a better look at his wounds.

I caught Steve smiling, probably because of my worry, before he replied, "Whatever it was, it hurt like hell"

I was going to be a sarcastic bitch and do something along the lines of gasping dramatically and saying something about him watching his language, but his deep cuts were too shocking for me to do or even think of doing that.

"Damn, well, I'll fix you up and-" As I was talking, I just remembered something. I know one thing- and this one thing only- that can completely divert his pain away. A smirk slowly grew its way onto my face as I thought how I'd going about doing it...

"...and..." Steve continued and motioned his hand for me to continue.

I locked my eyes dead on with Steve beautiful baby blue's and my smirk grew, as did something else, but that isn't yet important. "I have an idea that'll take your pain away" I finished off monotoned, so Steve wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Whatever it is, do it. The pain is killing me" Steve groaned, even though it wasn't in a sexual way, nevertheless it turned me on.

I brought my hands up to place on his exposed waistline, his pants still on, but not for much longer. "Good. But first, I need you to trust me on this... and no backing down. Deal?" I asked, a slight hint of seduction in my voice.

Steve clearly was aware on where my hands were diligently placed, seeming now hesitant. Regardless, he nodded his head. "...Deal" He agreed, his words sounding unsure though, but it's only because he had no idea what he was getting into.

"Perfect" I replied and allowed my seductive voice to kick in fully as I already started digging into his pants. I made sure to be quick so Steve wouldn't have the time to object. My skill and talent from my playboy days helped me as I swiftly took his pants and boxers off in one go. I wrapped my hand around his member and lined my mouth up with his tip.

"Wait, what are you- oh my" Steve groaned sensually as I placed my lips gently on his sensitive tip and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

I hummed in satisfaction, shut my eyes, and lowered myself onto his large size. 

"Tony" Steve breathlessly mumbled and subconsciously put his hands in my hair. 

I slowly pulled up from where I was- only a quarter of the way down- and left my trail of saliva behind. "Yeah? You like that baby?" I growled submissively and batted my eyelashes at the now horny Captain.

I could tell just by the look in his eyes that this was the last thing he'd be expecting, but was glad that it had. "I'd like it better if your sweet lips were sucking me off" He dominantly growled back. 

I smirked and nodded. "Of course, my Captain" I said and pulled off my shirt, throwing it anywhere, then placed my lips back on his big juicy cock.

'This went from 0 to 100 real quick' I thought humorously in my head as I slowly bobbed my head up and down, mouth-fucking Steve's big dick.

Low emitted moans of pleasure escaped from Steve, which made my boner grow tighter in my pants. "Mmm... Steve" I moaned around him, going deeper down every time I bobbed my head.

The more I sucked him off, the harder both him and I got. I needed to free myself, my pants are becoming unbearably tight. I removed my hand from the base of his member, leaving just my mouth to do the dirty work, and went to unbuckle my pants. I anxiously took them off, never parting my lips from Steve, and wrapped my hand around my own member, staring to pump it quickly.

"God Tony! Mmm" Steve wailed and bucked his hips up, causing me to choke. Luckily though, I recovered quickly and continued jacking myself and giving Steve a blow job.

Steve tugged on the locks of my hair to tell me go faster and rougher. I happily complied and sped my hand up along with my mouth, giving more pleasure to both myself and Steve.

"Yes, baby... so good" He moaned, now guiding my head up and down. For my own support, I placed one of my hands on Steve's waist and brought myself to go faster. As fast as I possibly could. 

I did a couple tricks every now and then to tease, like going up to his tip and rimming it with my tongue or kissing and licking up the sides of his shaft.

I could feel myself bridging close, also I felt Steve's cock twitching letting me know he's also getting close. I pushed myself to go faster so we'd be able to cum in unison.

Steve's grip on my hair tightened once he realized just how close he was. "Tony! Right there!" He moaned loudly and pleasurably, his encouragement filling the whole room.

I simply hummed in reply and kept going, literally a few more strokes and I'd burst. The only thing I'm waiting for is Steve.

"Oh, baby, I'm-" Steve tried to warn but he ended up being cut off, shooting his cum straight down my throat. At that same time, I bursted and got my cum all over my hands. 

I let out a loud moan- as well as Steve- and slowly pulled off of his member, taking in the excess cum along the way. 

I locked my eyes with Steve's and licked my lips, quirking them into a smile. "Better?" I asked 'innocently'.

Steve was panting lightly when he heard what I asked, making him weakly grin. "It does help" He agreed. "Though if it were to be better, this must happen... at least two times week"Steve jokingly negotiated, raising an eyebrow.

"Make that everyday, throw in more kinks, and you have yourself a deal" I negotiated back, smiling even wider. 

Steve acted as if he wanted to think before making his decision, but I already knew he made it instantly. Before I even blinked, Steve gracefully pulled me up onto his lap, holding my bare waist to support me, and stared at me lovingly. He started to slowly lean in, just hovering his lips over mine before whispering, "Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my One Shots book on Wattpad called Stony One Shots. Check it out if you’d like. The username is the same one I have on here: ScaredXScarred.


End file.
